The Druid Boy
by Lauren373
Summary: Mordred, a young Druid boy, accidentally runs into Camelot. He befriends Merlin and Morgana, who promised to help him escape. But when his dad is jailed and escapes, their plans are delayed. Mordred will have to show his true colors. The time for peace is over. The Magic War has begun. Read on to see what becomes of this Druid, and where trust becomes your weakness. *Unfinished*
1. Prolouge

**The Druid Boy**

**Prolouge**

"Where'd he go?!" Yelled a familiar voice. The Merchant. A Merchant of Camelot. The boy, knowing if he moved, stayed as still as possible in his hiding spot in the cave-like hole of a tree. As the merchant walked closer, the boy tried not to make a single sound. He let out a sigh of relief when the walking noises stopped. "Gotcha!" Said the man, who leaped out in front of the boy, about to take him away. The boy, startled, speaks some words and flashes his eyes. The merchant is thrown across from the boy and hits a tree. The boy starts to run. He runs as fast as he can. He dives onto a hill and runs into a cave. "Ah" says a man calmly, "Come, sit" The boy half-smiles and sits down. "Welcome, Mordred."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A small boy and an older man walked along a path through the forest. The boy had shaggy brown hair and was wearing an off-white shirt with walnut brown pants. He was also wearing a dark emerald cloak, and wore a black corded necklace with a design carved into wood. The older man was wearing larger, similar clothes. However, his cloak was a beige color with a designed trim.

As the two strangers approached a castle, they pulled up their hoods and stayed in the shadows. For this castle was Camelot.

The two strangers continued walking, when a citizen shouted: "DRUIDS!" The two men started running, as guards swarmed the streets. The Druids were users of magic, and magic was declared banned by the king in Camelot.

The Druids ran down the streets, when a guard caught the older gentlemen. "Run!" he shouted to the boy, "Just run!" The boy hesitated, and then turned to run. As he was running, he clashed with another young man. The young man looked at the boy who tackled him.

The Druid ran and hid behind something, while the guards passed. "Emrys, help me!" the Druid said. However, his lips did not move. Another wave of guards passed, and the Druid ran over to the young man. "Please, Emrys, you must help me! They're after me!" again, the Druid spoke, and his lips remained as still as stone.

The young man, confused, was still willing to help the boy. He secretly and safely led the boy through Camelot and into his home. "Merlin!" shouted an old man. The Druid hid under a nearby table. "Yes Gaius?" asked the young man named Merlin. " Have you seen my medicine pouch?"

Merlin scanned the tables, until finding a pouch. "Here you are, Gaius" he replied, holding the small brown leather pouch. "Thank you Merlin" Gaius replied, and he hobbled out the door. Merlin looked under the table. "It's safe now" he said softly to the boy. The little Druid looked up and nodded.

He gave the boy some food and water. "Emrys, you must get me out of here!" his telepathic voice had a frightened tone to it. "I will. I promise" Merlin looked around again, and then returned his worried gaze to the boy. " You can hide in my room" he said.

Merlin led the Druid to his room, and hid him well. "I'll be back tonight, I promise" The boy nodded, and half smiled.

It was now dark out, and most of the town had fallen asleep. Merlin secretly took a torch, and walked down into the dungeon. There, a huge beast, which was nameless to Merlin's knowledge, dwelled down there, locked up by King Uther. The Great Dragon.

"Ah! Merlin!" spoke the dragon. " I've come across a druid boy" Merlin said. The dragon looked at him cautiously. "You musn't help this boy" spoke the Great Dragon. "But he needs my help! I can't let him die!" said Merlin strongly. "You must let the boy go" The Great Dragon looked Merlin in the eye. Merlin shook his head, and angrily walked away.

"Merlin!" called the dragon, "if you let him live, he will threaten your destiny." Merlin looked back once more.

And with that, he was off. Merlin knew he had to help this boy. For Merlin knew that anyone using magic would be executed. And Merlin himself was a warlock. He couldn't stand by and let a fellow magic user die. Merlin would help the boy escape. However, Merlin had no idea what perils he will cause.

**Okay, so there's my first chapter. I hope you guys like it! Leave any reviews in the the comments, and I'll try to update at least one chapter a day or every other day ^3^ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Merlin quickly walked back to his home to find Mordred where he had left him. Merlin smiles a bit and helped the boy out of the crammed spot. "Sorry I took so long" Mordred half smiled. "we should get some rest" said Merlin. Mordred slept in a small place where he would not be seen, while Merlin slept in his bed.

"Merlin" a faint voice whispered. "Merlin, you said you'd set me free, Merlin" The voice whispered again in his head. For The Great Dragon and Merlin had a promise: Merlin would set him free. "MERLIN!" The voice kept calling. Merlin tried to block it out, but it was no use.

"Ah! Merlin!" smirked the dragon after Merlin had finally come. "You had a promise, Merlin." The young warlock looked down, "I know, and I will, I gave you my promise." The dragon looked at him, "Then why haven't you?" he asked. "I'm busy, I have to get this Druid boy out of the city!" He said fiercely. "Merlin, you must let the boy go. You cannot let him escape." Merlin sat down and put his hands in his face.

" I can't just let him die..." Merlin said quietly. "He will cause trouble in your destiny." Merlin got up, and walked out. The Great Dragon sighed. "He will learn one day..."

When Merlin got back to his home, he heard voices. Mordred's voice, and someone else as well. Somebody had found them out. Morgana, The High Priestess. Merlin ran into the room, "Don't hurt him!" Morgana, startled, got up. "I do not wish to hurt this boy." Merlin took a big sigh of relief. "I wish to help him escape, like he has asked."

Merlin looked around. "I made him a promise I would help too. We musn't allow Arthur to find out , however" Merlin told them. And he meant it. Morgana and Merlin started planning an escape. The whole time, Merlin kept repeating the dragon's words.

Mordred watched them carefully. "Tomorrow night, at midnight, meet us at the far edge of the west side" Morgana drew up some plans," From there, we'll hide out in the forest, and send word to his guardians." She paused to allow Merlin to give his input.

"Alright, and then we'll find his guardians, and return him" Merlin said, although he was very uneasy. Suddenly, the bells started ringing. Tomorrow, there was a sorcerer who was going to be be burned at the stake. He had escaped. "Oh, no" Morgana cried.

The sorcerer, was Mordred's father. He had escaped. When he gets caught, he would instantly be slaughtered at dawn. Camelot now would find that Mordred, The Druid Boy, was hiding right under their noses.

The Magic War was starting.

**Alright, there's chapter two :D Sorry for the short chapters, I just write that way :o Please leave any feedback in the review section, and I hope you're enjoying my twist on this story c:**


	4. Chapter 3

Merlin furiously burst into his chambers. He started to flash his eyes at different objects he would need for his quest. The objects all arranged neatly in a satchel. "Mordred!" He called, "let's go!" Mordred burst out and pulled his cloak over his head

Morgana was waiting outside. "Hurry, Merlin! We must leave this instant!" The three of them started to make their way out of the city. They crossed different paths, while Merlin used magic to distract guards. When they made it out of the city, they ran for the forest.

"Emrys!" Called Mordred in his telepathic way, "What's going to happen?" Merlin turned to the boy. "The magic war has started. Uther is going to hunt down every sorcerer there is around Camelot, and every sorcerer is going to fight back." Merlin sighed. "Morgana, after we get him to safety, you two must run. Do not stop" Morgana nodded with fear in her eyes.

Merlin set up camp after they were out of sight. He brought over so firewood and a basket of berries. "Here, eat" Merlin handed out bread he had gotten in the morning. "Thank you, Merlin" Morgana kindly smiles and took the bread. Mordred nodded and began to nibble on some berries. "We must make a plan" Morgana said. Merlin nodded and his eyes flashed.

The dirt vanished; a flat, paper sized area appeared. Morgana and Merlin began to draw up a plan. Mordred sat and watched. Little did Merlin know, in the future one of his closest friends would betray him.

The next morning, Merlin began running with the others again. "The guards will be scouting early! We must flee to the borders!" Merlin said between short breaths. They kept going like this day after day; setting up camp, running. Setting up camp, running.

One day, they stopped just outside the border. "This is where I leave you. Morgana and Mordred, you must go. Keep running. Try to find the Druids. Morgana and Mordred nodded, and waved Merlin goodbye.

Merlin started to journey back to Camelot. However, something was different this time. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Something rustled in the bush. "W-who's there?!" Merlin whipped around. He heard a deep growling sound. Merlin backed away. Suddenly, a huge beast leaped out. "Griffin..." Merlin tried to run, but the Griffin was too fast.

It flew and landed in front of him. He was about to mutter a spell, when a giant hurling ball of red flame came down from the sky. The Griffin cowered and trotted off.

Another huge beast landed next to him. Only, he knew this beast. It was the Great Dragon. "Hello, young warlock!" "What?!" Merlin looked up. "How did you escape?!" "I was set free by an unnamed person - and call me Kilgharrah" Merlin's mouth tried to speak, but no sound came out. "Merlin, you shouldn't have let the boy live. He shall return- more powerful than ever. And one of your closest friends shall betray you." "Kilgharrah, that boy is innocent! He wouldn't hurt anybody!"

"Merlin, there's a war going on. You must stop it before it is too late!"

"I'll never get back to Camelot in time!" Merlin looked at the distant towers of what he called home.

"Merlin, have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Kilgharrah lowered his neck. Merlin grinned and laughed. He climbed on the dragon, and Kilgharrah flew off.

Merlin would arrive in Camelot soon. He had no idea what was still left to come.

**i finally updated! Sorry for the tremendous wait! I've been quite busy. I hope you are enjoying my story! Do not worry, there's much more to come! Write a review if you enjoyed it! I'll post the next chapter sometime soon ^_^**


End file.
